youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Youssarian Vivian
'-Vivian' Youssarian(VM021) was born into the Vivian Pack on March 15, 2006. His parents were Sunray and Scout, he had three litter mates called Hambone(VM022), Thunder Cat(VM023) and Vela(VF024), sadly Vela was predated when pup. They lived in the group for two years, sadly in 2008 their mother sunray died followed by their father scout. Their brother Drew took dominance next to a female that joined the group, When he died and the female disappeared his older brother Izit took over as alpha male but it didn’t take long until most of the pack members left or die. -Young Ones They split from the remaining pack members, Thunder cat, hambone and Youssarian left on roving. After several days they teamed up with three lonely females called shatter, fathom and jay and a teen male called timber. After several fights Youssarian become alpha male, thunder cat left to later form the Scooters pack. When Youssarian was injured Hambone took the chance and attacked him taking the position as alpha male. Youssarian didn’t attempt to mate with shatter before. In spring shatter gave birth to Bucken, Tony, Big Will, Mozart and Shakespeare. Sadly Bucken and Tony died, the rest reached the adulthood. When the pups were just born Youssarian fought hambone and took his position as alpha male back. The next year shatter gave birth to youssarian’s pups: Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and wiley Kat sadly wiley Kat was predated during a den move.When they were just teens the scooters attacked and Bolt was killed. Next year Shatter gave birth to Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver, when they were just a days old Hambone started a randomly den move and in the confusion silver was abandoned.After a days their other rivals, the whiskers attacked the den while Shakespeare was babysitting the pups, Shakespeare fought to save them later the young ones came back and chased the rivals away, the whiskers ran away leaving a pup behind, Shakespeare rescued him and he was adopted into the young ones. In winter the pack split in two halves one of them consisted of shatter, fathom, slip, hazel and the teens and the other of Youssarian, hambone, big will, Mozart, Shakespeare, rocket dog and junior. During that split Mozart mated with a loner called Fenix then Youssarian and the others chased him away. After a few weeks the pack reunited. In spring Shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal and Mozart to Drew, Phoenix and Shade but shade was killed by shatter. A few weeks after giving birth sadly Shatter died, So Youssarian had to find a new mate. Timber a fully grown adult Challenged Youssarian for dominance but he was to old enough to resist so he ran off followed by some pack members and they split. Timber and snow were dominants in one half but later timber left in search of a mate so Hambone served as alpha male. During the split a Lonely female called Frost Joined the group, beating mozart and taking the roll as alpha female. After a month they reunited and Hambone fought Youssarian for dominance but he couldnt win so youssarian keeped his rank, and snow fought fros,t finally frost won Youssarian had a new mate. another day everyone went on patroling leaving Hambone to babysit shatter last litter, he started a randomly den move but luckily snow and the rest came to stop him. Next week he made another den move this time getting it but almost causing the death of Baker. In winter a group of roving males consisted of Flash, Dasher and Homestar Runner visited the Young Ones so Youssarian had to chase them off but it wasnt enough so they could mate with Mozart, Swift Kill, Rocket Dog and Snow. Then the Young Ones had a fight with the Commandos, after loosing they ran off in diferent directions making a split.In one half The Roving male Homestar Runner joined and took as alpha male next to snow but when the group reunited Youssarian kicked him off. Next summer Frost gave birth to a litter of five pups called Seacrest, Tide, Oriole, Current and Tundra. Mozart and Snow gave birth to adding more pups until they were 13 pups. Mozart was kicked out and never attempted to rejoin, sadly she died of starvation.A few weeks later shakespeare was left babysitting the pups when the scooters attacked the den, he defended the pups but he was killed but fathom killed raven that was a big change for the scooters. A week later Hambone was chased by the scooters after trying to rove, unconsciously Hambone ran until approaching the den guiding the Scooters there, all the pack members were ready to fight but rarely Youssarian one of the oldest wolves didnt attack and he howled the retreat, seeing the Scooters too close to the den Ebony aggressively ignored the howl and attacked, a rival female attacked Frost and Frost attacked back without choice. Youssarian was not wrong on not attacking, the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease, Rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups not fighting with the Scooters and get the rabies, helped by Rocket dog this time the den move was useful Youssarian followed and then the rest of the pack carrying the pups to a nearby den, sadly one of snow's pup winter died during the moving and one frost's called current was abandoned, the rest of the pups saved. a days later Youssarian and the patroling party left snow, ebony and hambone babysitting, Ebony was infected with rabies so she couldnt help much and hambone went on roving so one coyote killed snow's pup, rush.When Hambone returned he received a good snapping from Youssarian. Two weeks later the pups were playing around the den when the vicious commandos attacked the Young Ones wanting to expand their territory, Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were loosing they ran off in different directions making a big split, the commandos get half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves, one consisted of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six of the pups called Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer, Tundra and Tide this splinter half is known as the Sequoia. And the other half integrated by Youssarian, Frost, Hambone, Big Will, Snow, Ebony, Fathom, Fang, Tiger, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and four pups Seacrest, Oriole, Canis and Lupus. Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. The following week a flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned, at that time Big will joined the Sequoia. A months later a group of scientists came to make a documentary, they settled cameras around the area and one near the den. Youssarian and Frost were shooted with sleeping darths to tag them with radio collars to follow the pack movements, they later found a carcass with medicine and ate it. They vaccined them too. After a few days they started trusting the humans. Later on Swift Kill who was evicted from the Sequoia appeared at the Young Ones territory, Youssarian was happy to see her but Frost didnt want her in the pack so Youssarian an Timber gave chase. Soon mating season approached, Hambone and Timber went on roving. A days later Timber returned without Hambone. He died, making Youssarian the last Vivian male. Soon the roving male from the Scooters, Houdini started wandering around the pack's territory Youssarian and Timber chased him off many times but he returned. Frost mated with Houdini, When she did, Youssarian was busy relaxing in the shade and paid no attention. With Hambone gone, he started taking life on the lazy side. Unfortunately a month later Frost died so Youssarian had no mate, he left to go roving so in his absense Fang took dominance and later Timber. First he roved at the Whiskers and Jackals but had no success. Two days later he found the Whiskers again and managed to mate with a subordinate female called Naomi but later he was chased off. The life as loner was hard so the next day he returned to the Young Ones and took his position back. In spring Amber ousted animal and became the new alpha female. In the whiskers Naomi gave birth to Youssarians pups called Belgarion, Monkulus, Ketamine and Dimitri. The months passed and Youssarians old age started affecting him, he was almost 9 years and he barely could carry the duties of the alpha male. One rainy day it became harder for him to keep breathing, Youssarian passed away on July 31 of 2013. He was the last Vivian living wolf. He had led the Young Ones for nearly seven years and had become a great leader. He had 5 litters with 18 surviving children. Youssarian's blood-line still runs in the Young Ones, Whiskers, Sequoia and Commandos. Litters 'Shatter' *First Litter: Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt, and Wiley Kat. *Second Litter: Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, and Silver. *Third Litter: Baker, Miles, Beaker, and Super Furry Animal. 'Frost ' * Fourth Litter: Seacrest, Tide, Oriole, Current, and Tundra. 'Naomi' *Fifth Litter: Belgarion, Monkulus, Ketamine, and Dimitri Descendants Rocket Dog (YF008) Is Currently the alpha female of the Sequoia Hazel (YM006) Is currently the alpha male of the Geckos. Zero (YM013) Is currently the alpha male of the Commandos. Super Furry Animal (YF018) Was the fifth alpha female of the Young Ones, is still alive. Oriole (YF037) Is currently the alpha female of the Young Ones. Seacrest (YM034) Famous rover, is still alive. Family: Mother: Sunray Father: Scout Brothers: Hambone and Thunder Cat. Sisters: Vela Grandmothers: Vivian and Aretha Grandfathers: Aragorn and Izar Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Vivian Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves